Deep Thoughts
by LOTRFaith
Summary: Missing scene from Clean Hands - Sam and Wordy - Non-Slash


Title: Deep Thoughts

A Missing Scene for the Flashpoint episode Clean Hands

Character: Sam and Wordy

Disclaimer: CBS owns them and I don't...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some would say that jumping on a live grenade was pretty stupid, for Sam Braddock if it meant that he was able to save a few lives by risking his own, it was well worth it.

While a concussion grenade was made to be non-fatal, the instructions said nothing about what would happen if someone jumped on top of one. For Sam it had knocked the breath out of him, burned some cloth off his Kevlar vest, given him a hell of a headache along with taking most of his hearing away and one spectacular bruise on his chest.

As he scrubbed the black powder burns off of his face under a steaming shower, he pondered the questions in his mind. There had been no hesitation to throw himself on that live grenade. And in all reality, for a few seconds he had been back in the war and all he could see was that grenade rolling towards him and his buddies.

But then the whole story had quickly unraveled from there. Knowing he had risked life and limb for a traitor was a little unsettling to the young SRU officer. He had told no one that he had actually jumped on the live grenade, although the powder burns and the burns on his Kevlar vest probably had given it away.

Was it worth it in the end? After knowing that Semple was actually working with Walter? It was a tough question and one that Sam didn't know if he could even answer.

"Hey." Wordy made sure to let Sam know that he was also in the shower room. While the hospital had cleared both Wordy and Sam, the older officer had been warned that Sam's hearing was still a little off and better a visual acknowledgment than a tap on the shoulder.

Sam nodded and ducked under the steaming water to rinse off the soap, self conscious of the bruise on his chest.

The two men were silent, each deep within his own thoughts.

Sam's were of Walter and Semple.

Wordy's were of Donna.

Perhaps it was because Donna had spent so much time undercover that the newest SRU officer had such a mixed view on black and white. For Wordy you did your job wither you liked it or not. Sometimes shit happens. Today was one of those shitty days.

One of the good guys turned traitor.

Murder was murder, even if it was in a form of revenge. Sure, Walter's daughter had been murdered, but that didn't make it right for Walter to take revenge. Nor did it allow Semple to do the same. And Semple being an officer of the law knew that.

Wordy soaped up letting the hot water relax tight muscles. It had been a strange rapid fire day. Sam… Wordy flicked a glanced at the younger SRU officer. Sam had been the unfortunate one to be forced into the middle of the battle. His own handcuffs used to restrain him, his guns kicked away and his own grenades used to threaten his very life.

Wordy had seen the look in Sam's eyes when Walter had held the grenade to Sam's chest. There hadn't been fear, but rather a sense of cold quiet calmness and acceptance. Sam knew that he could die, but instead of begging for his life he stood like a man and accepted it. As Walter slowly escalated out of control, Sam had stood with quickly calculating his teammates, watching their every movement.

Sam had read and re-read the SRU manual and knew implicitly all the possible ways to handle a live grenade, but hell the kid had paid attention to his surroundings and it had been Sam who had given the rest of the SRU team a chance.

And it had been Sam's unwitting comment about the Sudan that made everything come crystal clear into place, at least for the Sarge anyway, the rest of them took a few to finally figure it out.

Wordy rinsed off, noticing Sam was gone.

Donna… Donna on the other hand. Wordy shook his head, rubbing his face. Being directly behind Donna when they had confronted Semple, he had felt the shudder run through her body at the mention of being a good cop.

Good cops don't take vengeance. But sometimes the law didn't do what it was supposed to so it was sometimes better to take matters in your own hands.

Wordy could have almost heard Donna's confused thoughts.

He had seen Donna's wide eyed almost surprised look when she had fired the killing round, the shot that killed a fellow officer, one of the good guys who was just a little confused.

Wordy shook his head.

Too many emotions floating around, too many thoughts to think…

"Hey Wordy!" Sam's voice was just a little too loud for the otherwise empty shower room. "Debrief is in 10."

Wordy nodded, shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel.

Debrief was going to be interesting.


End file.
